Four Tests
by xxJennLynn
Summary: Cedric has to pass four tests in order to be granted permission to ask Hermione to marry him.
1. Four Tests

While Hermione was out shopping for Christmas presents, her beloved boyfriend decided to stop by her parents' cozy little home on the suburbs of England. It was small yet loveable. A cottage, you could call it. Everyone who passed was overwhelmed by the homey feeling and comfortable vibe that came off from the house. But as Cedric neared Oakley Manor in Surrey, he couldn't help but feel anything but comfortable at the sight.

He stopped, taking deep breaths at the doorstep. A year ago, he had met the Grangers. They had, of course, been friendly enough. Jean had been the ultimate hostess and offered cookies and milk to snack on. It was nice, he had to admit. Never in his life has someone other than Molly Weasley or Jean Granger been so inviting. He had to give extra props to Jean though. After all, he was dating his daughter. It must have taken a lot to be that generous, some day he'd be stealing their only daughter.

It was plain to see. Anyone who passed by the couple could see that they loved each other immensely. Everyone knew that they'd some day tie the knot and live happily ever after. This happened to be why Cedric Diggory was at the doorstep of Hermione Granger's parents. He was going to ask her father for permission. If only he could muster enough courage. It's not like he was sorted into Gryffindor, he reasoned.

Before he changed his mind and rounded the street corner, he rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a dimly lit hallway. To the side, he saw Jean Granger, smiling pleasantly. She looked almost exactly like the love of his life. Both had the same perfect smile, deep honey colored eyes, and chocolate colored hair. Hermione had inherited her mane of curls from her father though. His eyes adjusted quickly to the lighting as he was escorted into the house.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," Jean spoke.

"Yes, well, I was just stopping by while Hermione went shopping to ask a certain question," he hinted subtly.

"Oh," she replied, "I'll just get Robert then."

He waited in their sitting room, observing the various pictures spread all over the walls and mantle above the fire. Cedric was especially interested in one particular picture. It was Hermione at the age of seven or eight. She looked absolutely angelic in her white sundress. She was barefoot, wearing a crown of flowers around her head. She was dancing around, in circles it seemed. It looked like a professional photo. Although it wasn't moving like the ones in the wizarding world, he found it more interesting.

"She's beautiful, don't you think?"

Cedric turned around to see a tall, fairly round man leaning against the doorway to the room filled with pictures. Robert Granger was a studious man, wearing reading glasses and carrying a book. He was who Hermione inherited her love for books from. He was almost always in his study, learning new things. The man knew everything and anything, just like his daughter. That was the half that Hermione had inherited from her father. While she looked like Jean's twin, she had the intellect and personality of her father. He admired the man in front of him not only because he was the father of the woman he loved, but because he was so much like her.

"Yes, sir, I do believe so."

"Well then son, you have passed the first test. Please, have a seat."

He stared quizzically for a second before following Mr. Granger's order. He took a seat plush loveseat that, if he weren't about to ask permission to marry this man's only daughter, would probably make him really comfortable. Robert Granger did the same, except sitting in the large cushioned armchair that Cedric had learned was 'his' armchair.

"When you first met my daughter, did you believe you were going to marry her?"

_Hermione Granger was pacing back and fourth, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Her best friend, Harry Potter, was lounging lazily on the seat beside her. They were sitting in the library trying to figure out the egg. Out of pure frustration, she slammed her hands on the table, narrowly avoiding Madam Pince's disapproving glare. _

"_Harry, concentrate!" she whispered furiously._

"_Hermione, I still have a week. You have to relax," he rolled his eyes._

_Shaking her head, she stomped out of the library. She left just in time to skip angry mutterings and scowls sent to her by Madam Pince. Hermione didn't quite feel like going back to the Gryffindor common room. She knew that Harry would be there; waiting to apologize, and quite frankly she had enough of the certain green eyed bloke. She stalked around the castle for a while until it was finally curfew. _

_Tired, she walking slowly back to Gryffindor Tower. She only hoped that a prefect wouldn't catch her as it was already three minutes past curfew. Unfortunately, luck seemed not to be on her side that day. A sixth year with sandy blonde hair stopped her as she was about to round the corner that led to the Fat Lady's portrait. So close, she thought bitterly, as she stood a foot or so below the tall prefect._

"_On a late night stroll I see, Miss…?"_

"_Granger," she replied bitingly._

_The boy raised an eyebrow, although clearly not affected. "Potter's friend? Well then, it's lovely to meet you. Off you are, wouldn't want to be caught walking around after hours now would you, Miss Granger," he winked. With that, he left her, utterly confused._

"Honestly, the first time I met your daughter was when I had caught her walking back to the Gryffindor tower after curfew. I don't believe I felt particularly wooed at the time."

Mr. Granger grinned. "Second test: passed. You see, honesty is something we Grangers hold near and dear, no matter how brutal. If you were to tell a big lie, just to spare my daughter's feelings, I don't think you'd be able to come within a mile of any alter while Hermione's wearing a veil. Though, I'm not saying that you should hurt my daughter. You hurt her, I hurt you."

Cedric cringed at the thought.

"But anyway, I must ask, what is it about my daughter that has you so taken?"

Cedric grinned, "It's everything about her, sir. Her love for books not only shows that she's intelligent, but passionate about something other than looks like some other girls. She cares about her friends and family. Going through the war by the side of Harry and never leaving showed that. She'd never abandon those that she loves, no matter how hard things seem to be. She's also the most beautiful witch I have ever seen. I remind her of it everyday, although she denies it with a laugh. That's also something that I love about her. She can laugh about anything and everything. She seems to take every little bad thing and turn it into something good. Her optimism is absolutely wonderful. She's just so perfect. I wouldn't trade her in for anyone," he finished with a glazed look.

"You've passed test number three. I needed to be certain that you are indeed completely in love with my daughter and will treat her well. Now," he sighed, leaning forward, "may I see the ring?"

Nodding, Cedric searched the pockets of his coat and pulled out a single velvet box. He handed it over to Robert Granger gently, as if he would break it. The older man took the box and opened it. Inside lay a white gold ring with a sapphire delicately placed between two diamonds. Mr. Granger smiled slightly, realizing that the gem was not only his daughter's favorite color, but her birthstone. A tear formed in the corner of his eyes as he handed the ring back to the bloke in front of him.

"Son, you've passed the fourth test," he told Cedric quietly, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "I'm really not an emotional bloke, really, but seeing as you've found the absolute best ring for Hermione. Now I'm certain that she'd say yes. It's just that she's my first and only child, my little girl. It breaks my heart to know that she won't only be mine anymore. I trust you, you better not let me down," with one last pat on the back, Robert Granger left Cedric, once again, alone in the room.

Now that Cedric had permission to ask for Hermione's hand in marriage, he didn't want to wait. He quickly left the Grangers' household, saying a quick goodbye and thank you to Jean. Off he rushed to the apartment that he shared with Hermione. On the way, he though about how to ask her. Various speeches popped into his head. In every one of those speeches, he told her exactly how much he loved her and that he'd never hurt her. Every word was complete truth and he meant them with the entirety of his heart. He loved her and never wanted to let her go. So that's exactly what he said.


	2. Epilogue

Hermione Granger felt numb when the news was broken to her. In fact, she would sometimes lie in bed and do nothing for the entire day, not even eat. Everyone tried to get her to move, or at least eat something. But she wouldn't; she refused to do anything. This was a Hermione that no one had ever seen, not even when Dumbledore died. No one could do anything, although that surely didn't stop her boyfriend from trying.

"Hermione Jean Granger, please move or at least eat," he pleaded. "I love you so much, and it hurts to see you like this. I know how much this hurts, really I do. I mean, when my mum died, I was in shambles. But then something happened. I met you. Mione, I spotted you smiling to yourself as you browsed the books in Flourish and Blotts, and thought, 'Hey, why can't I be that happy?' Since then your smile has brightened some of my darkest days. Your presence alone could revive someone whose soul had been sucked by a dementor. You're the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I truly mean it."

During his speech Hermione had started crying. Never in her entire life had she seen Cedric this open and sincere. As he got onto one knee, much to Hermione's shock, she started blubbering some more. Her face was tear stained and her eyes bloodshot. Obviously, this wasn't exactly how she pictured this moment.

Cedric smiled at her, "Mione, would you do me the honor of being of wife? I want to spend the rest of my life with you because _you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey."_

"Stop it, Ced. You're making a fool of yourself," she laughed. "You know you're a bloody awful singer."

"And proud," he smiled goofily, wiping her tears away. "So is that a yes?"

That night Hermione moved from her bed. The next day she ate three whole meals. A week later, she announced her engagement to Cedric Diggory. That month, she attended and said a speech at her mother's funeral. Throughout the year, she learned that death was just a natural occurrence in life that needed to happen. Then finally, on October 24, she got married to the love of her life.

It was an amazing occasion to say the least. They were married in the backyard of the Burrow, due to Molly's persistence. The couple couldn't be any happier though. Both had secretly wished that Molly would ask them to have the wedding at the Burrow.

Autumn leaves were scattered all over the ground, reminding them that even leaves will wither and die, but the tree still lives on, more beautiful than ever. The decorations were simple, a request from couple. Molly and Fleur were obviously disappointed by this. Nevertheless, it was a magnificent wedding.

When Hermione walked toward Cedric in the white dress her mother wore at her wedding, an indescribable look crossed over his face. It was a mix of pure happiness and amazement. Robert Granger noted this expression.

As he gave his daughter to Cedric, he whispered quietly, "Congratulations Mister Diggory, you've passed the secret fifth test. That look on your face when you saw my daughter was the look that only someone who cherishes her immensely could possibly have. It was the same look that I had when I married her mother."

**Nine Years Later**

It was Jean Rory Diggory's seventh birthday, and a party was to be held at the Burrow. The entire thing was organized by Ginny Potter and her husband. Hermione and Cedric thought they were only having a birthday dinner for Jean. Neither had a clue about the big party that was awaiting the family when they arrived.

The three Diggorys arrived at exactly four, probably because of Hermione insistent nagging. Everyone screamed "Happy Birthday Jean" at the top of their lungs. Jean, always the center of attention, said a thank you speech and soaked up the spotlight. She did a pageant wave and blew a kiss to all of her 'adoring fans.'

The day was filled with laughter and fun. Jean played with Luna and Ron's son, Hugo and Ginny and Harry's son, James. The three were all the same age and best friends. The adults were already places bets on which of the boys she would end up marrying.

While Hermione and Cedric watched their daughter have fun, a familiar song came up on the radio. They smiled at each other as they remembered the day Cedric proposed. Both of them sang along to it happily.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Jean Granger was smiling down at Hermione and her family from the sky. Although she wasn't there for the wedding or birth of their daughter, she was grateful. Jean was grateful because Hermione found someone who could make her as happy as Robert made her. Everything was perfect. Everything was absolutely perfect.

**A/N:** Sorry this was so late. Also, sorry there wasn't an actual wedding. I'm really terrible at writing weddings, haha. But anyway, I hope it wasn't a complete disappointment. :) I know it's short and pretty unorganized, but I tried. So yeah.. hope you liked it!


End file.
